


O verdadeiro amor

by AkabaneYato



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneYato/pseuds/AkabaneYato
Summary: Wei Wuxian era apaixonado por seu marido, isso ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. No entanto, as coisas não eram tão simples. Mesmo que ele ocupasse um grande espaço em seu coração, Ying nunca poderia se entregar de corpo e alma para Wangji.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian | Bichen
Kudos: 2





	O verdadeiro amor

Wei Wuxian era apaixonado por seu marido, isso ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. No entanto, as coisas não eram tão simples. Mesmo que ele ocupasse um grande espaço em seu coração, Ying nunca poderia se entregar de corpo e alma para Wangji. Sempre que se lembrava disso, queria poder ficar triste e pedir desculpas a segunda Jade.  
Seus encontros com o motivo de tamanho amor sempre tinham que ocorrer depois das nove, quando todos do clã Lan estavam dormindo. Saia de sua cama, sempre tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar seu Lan Zhan. Não precisava sair do Jingshi para isso, mas também era bastante arriscado. Mesmo assim, aquela adrenalina que sentia era completamente prazerosa.  
Já de pé, foi até onde ficava tamanho objeto de desejo. Era uma das poucas oportunidades em que poderia pegar Bichen na mão sem que Wangji desconfiasse de si. Talvez ele ainda se lembrasse da vez em que a usou em sua frente durante um sonho. Com ela em suas mãos, se sentou o mais afastado possível da cama.  
Sentia suas mãos pegarem fogo ao segurar a espada, sempre com um carinho imenso. Não tinha como não ser apaixonado por aquele belo objeto. Abraçou Bichen com força, querendo a ter perto de seu peito e consequentemente de seu coração. Deixou que seu nariz fosse até o cabo da mesma, a cheirando. Ficar assim com ela simplesmente o trazia uma paz indescritível.  
Assim, como na maioria das noites, ficou com ela naquela posição por algumas horas, desejando poder dormir com ela confortavelmente na cama. Infelizmente aquele amor possuía restrições para que não fossem pegos, então aquele seu desejo não se realizaria. Foi com muito custo que conseguiu a guardar de volta em seu lugar, retornando calmamente a cama junto de seu marido.  
Mesmo que aquele relacionamento fosse proibido, Wei Wuxian jamais deixaria de lutar por ambos.


End file.
